Dragonhide
by allusia16
Summary: Sansa and her family are dragons, who live in peace. They are strong enough to destroy the cullens or the Quileutes if they so choose but they live normal lives in Forks. Sansa makes friends and enemies in both pack and coven, but also faces a new threat to her family.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I wrote this story for the fun of it so I don't care about grammar errors or anything like that if you don't like don't read...enjoy!

1

Africa would've been fine, Australia would've been fine, but no we had to move to stupid Forks, Washington where all contact of our kind was cut off. Worse thing was stupid vampires and wolves lived there. We didn't fear them though. There was no reason to we could rip them apart, or eat them if we had to.

We had already settled into our new home. It was a two story white house in some neighborhood. I guess I am getting ahead of myself. My name is Sansa Carver. I am a black dragon that lived everywhere with my little dragon pack. My mate, Jaden Takeshi was the quiet ninja assassin. He was a beautiful sand brown dragon, who hardly ever changed into his dragon form. He meditated a lot and he was a better fighter then any of us. Next there was my brother Rico Pedraza and his blonde mate Heidi. Rico loved to work out and test his limits. He was the oldest green dragon of us...teens. He was funny and loved to just have fun and sometimes abuse his powers in funny ways. Heidi was the beautiful red dragon of the four of us. She loved to shop and drag me and my mate as well as hers everywhere to shop.

Next was Lyon Duchant, our father, the blue dragon and his wife, Sasha Turkovich, the white dragon. We were a family of multifariousness. Black and Korean, Puerto Rican and white, French and German. This just couldn't get any weirder. I stared out the window looking at the trees. The vampires and wolves will soon sense us and confront us. The only question is when?

"You worry too much." I heard my mate say. I cross my arms and look at him. He is on our bed, legs crossed and eyes closed. His black hair touched his shoulders and he seemed to be simply lost in his own mind.

"How can I not? This place is already owned by two species. As much as I love drama I don't think I want to deal with them." I said honestly. He slowly opened his eyes, they were like dragon eyes, but they faded to normal brown pupil eyes. He looked at me.

"Even if there was a problem and things got... ugly we will be able to handle them. We are much bigger and stronger than them." he said.

"They outnumber us." I countered.

"We have fire power," he countered back, "As well as being large reptilian beasts. I think we can handle ourselves." I looked back at the trees, they were blowing lightly and I sniffed the air a bit.

"I'm going to take a walk. I want to look around." I said with a nod. I heard a sharp zip and I turned to see Jaden zipping up his black cargo jacket. He looked good in his cargo pants, white tank, and black jacket. He looked at me.

"I'm going with you." he said in a calm tone yet I knew force was behind it. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm going with ya'll!" we heard Rico yell from across the hall from his room. Damn his dragon hearing. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes and smile. Jaden showed a soft smile before opening the door for me. I smiled and walked through the door taking his hand in mine and pulling him with me. His skin was warm, it should feel as if it was on fire, but his human flesh stopped that. His scales would give off heat. We met Rico and Heidi in the hall way. She lifted her head.

"Let's make this quick I want to see the kind of malls they have here and if they're clothes are good enough for me." she said. We all made faces in agreement and in unison we blinked and our eyes flashed into our dragon eyes. Mines were black, Jaden's were bright brown, Rico's were green, and Heidi's were red. We moved down the hallways and down the stairs. We caught Lyon and Sasha talking and as soon as they saw us they went into parent mode.

"Not so fast you four." Lyon said. We all stopped and looked at him wandering what the problem could be.

"Remember the house rules." Sasha said. Rico rolled his eyes.

"Don't get caught in dragon forms." he said. Heidi crossed her arms.

"Don't eat any animals or humans, only human food." she said robotic-ally. I nodded.

"If we fly we must be sure to fly over the clouds so we are not seen." I answered.

"Don't cause attention to ourselves." Jaden added.

"And the number one rule..." Rico started.

"Blend in as best as we can." we answered in unison.

"We understand, Lyon." Jaden said with respect. Lyon nodded and waved us out. We took no time in leaving the house through the back porch, we practically rushed out and with our dragon speed we ran into the forest quickly. The trees passed us like blurs and there were so many smells. Animals, humans, werewolves... vampires. I was not afraid of them I had come across many of them in my life time. They were easy kill.

I stopped and looked around to see I was alone. I didn't mind. I knew Jaden wanted to look around by himself. He was good at remembering things and he liked being alone to think anyways. I smelled a dear near me. A doe simply curious of my presence. I silently looked around in the spot I stood. The trees were tall and the sun was shining down on me. If I was in dragon form my scales would have glimmered. I was glad to be in camouflage. I was now walking, my siblings were all close, but distant as well.

I heard a swish and new a predator had caught me, before I knew it I was tackled from behind. I thought I was being mauled by a bear, but tight arms wrapped around me and Jaden's scent filled my nostrils. We both hit the ground and rolled in the dirt. I growled as I got up and looked at him.

"What the hell, babe?" I asked. He chuckled lightly as he got up and dusted himself off.

"You didn't know it was me until I tackled you. You're not keeping up with your senses baby." he said lightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the test." I said. He continued smiling, but then a scent caught our noses and we knew it was death. Jaden's smile dropped quickly and he stood beside me now and we looked around. They smelled like rotting corpses. Before we knew it Rico and Heidi were beside us. Our eyes were still in dragon forms, but we didn't crouch. We would show these newcomers we were not threatened.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The four of us waited silently as the smells came closer to us, moving in on us. Heidi and Rico's fists clenched up and Jaden moved a bit in front of me. He was a very protective mate. We could hear feet on dry ground and a low growl escaped from all of us and before we knew it eight figures stood in front of us. Vampires, they tasted like dry rocks and were not worth fearing. I examined them all. Two looked more mature then the others. The male blonde and a bit on the edge and the woman, a brunette with years of age showing on her face. They looked so normal. The second pair was a red head and a long haired brunette woman. The red head had a small dark look to him as if trying to intimidate us. The long haired brunette looked strong as if trying to be brave with the rest of her coven.

Next is a pixie haired female and a short blonde male. He was a bit muscular and seems to be focused on all of our eyes. Wouldn't be surprised if they had never met dragons before. Last was this blonde woman and this too muscular for his own good male. They both looked cautious. My siblings just looked at them, our eyes flexing bit. The older blonde male lifted his head bit. All of their eyes were golden. Animal eaters, they were and I was stunned to still see that.

"Evening." he replied. The four of us looked at each other wondering who would speak first. I thought I should be that voice.

"Hello." I replied. Now all eyes were on me and Jaden glanced at me. The blonde continued to speak.

"I am Carlisle and this is my family, Esme, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. We are the Cullens." he told. I was wondering why he was introducing his family to us. I figured he was trying to keep a peaceful conversation. I stepped beside Jaden now and I could feel his tense aura.

"I am Sansa. This is my boyfriend Jaden, my sister Heidi and my brother Rico." I introduced. Carlisle nodded.

"You four moved in here?" he asked. I was going to speak but Rico beat me to it.

"Six. Our mother and father are at home." he replied. I noticed Heidi watching Rosalie and they looked to be having a menacing stare down. Esme nodded.

"Your scents are strange to us." she told. I nodded and soon my eyes faded back to their original brown color.

"Yes. We are a pack of our own." I replied. Carlisle nodded.

"May we ask what type of pack you are?" he asked.

"Dragons." A familiar voice said and we looked towards a row of trees to see Lyon and Sasha walking out almost with authority. Things weren't as tense as it was seconds ago. Our parents moved in front of us and I watched the mixed emotions spread on their faces. Pretty much everyone looked cautious and surprised.

"You're kidding right." The one known as Emmett said. We all looked at him and Carlisle did too but with a stern gaze.

"You think he is lying?" Jaden asked clearly offended and I bit my lip knowing that tone. Jaden was always the silent killer type. You never knew what he was going to do and you never knew if you were ever in his sights to kill. Emmett nodded.

"I think you guys are a new breed of vampire." he replied. Sasha flexed her eyes and tilted her head also offended.

"Excuse me?" she asked. Carlisle took two small steps in front of us and Rico, Jaden, and Lyon looked at him swiftly. The vampire raised his hands.

"What he means is… we have never seen a pack of dragons and are having a hard time believing your words." he said. Lyon arched a brow and looked at Jaden who looked at our father.

"Give the…Cullens a demonstration son." he said with a nod. Jaden nodded, eyes still brown he looked over towards a tree, a low growl emitting from his chest. I smirked as he inhaled slowly, his neck slowly emitting a bright orange color, a sign fire was coming. I watched as the Cullen's eyes widened with curiosity. With a monstrous roar Jaden opened his mouth and a stream of fire burst through. It was louder than a flame thrower. The fire ate the tree Jaden was facing and the Cullens jumped back. Lyon grinned a bit with satisfaction their reaction gave off. Jaden closed his mouth and looked at Emmett with a smirk. He exhaled and black smoke shot downwards from his nostrils as if showing off a bit. Emmett let out a fierce snarl in return as if he were challenging my mate. The two stared at each other for a moment as if wondering what move would be made next.

"I hope that is enough reason for you to believe us." Sasha said. The female were looking wide eyed at the fire as if not believing this actually happened.

"This is what's going to happen. We will continue to live here and lead happy lives together as a family. Since these are your lands we will respect you and your…family. You bother us though we will not be happy neighbors." My father said with a stern tone. Carlisle looked at him with a deep and stern stair.

"As long as you do not put my family in any type of danger I am sure we can be good neighbors." he replied. Lyon nodded and wrapped his arm around Sasha's waist and began to move back to where they had first arrived from. Rico smirked and took Heidi's hand and began to follow our parents.

"Better put that out before a forest fire starts." Heidi said acidly and Rico laughed and moved after our family. I looked at Emmett to see he was still trying to stare Jaden down, but he did not falter. He just gave the vampire a blank stare before wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me away to follow our siblings. If the vampires were like this the wolves should be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The night was filled with panting and moaning and growling. As Jaden pounded into my tight heat my eyes were seeing nothing but hot fire. I was on all fours on the bed; my hands were on the edge of the window seal and I let growls and moans escape me as he gripped my waist hard, his cock hit each spot in my body making me pant and moan harder. We both were well aware that our families were here, but over the many years of life we learned to tune each other out perfectly. As my head fell a bit I couldn't help but think about the animal loving vampires we met earlier. How can monsters whose sole purpose was to kill and take blood and life want to eat animals whose blood will never satisfy their basic hunger. I thought about Emmett and wondered why. He was very different almost like Rico and I saw it in his eyes and Jaden's eyes that they wanted to hurt each other.

I could feel my walls tightening up around Jaden's cock and he pulled me up by my shoulders thrusting harder. My hand came around his shoulders moving with him in perfect motion. My moaning got higher a sign that I was going to cum. He thrusted harder and faster until I let out a lustful growl stating my release. He growled with authority in my ear as his movements started to slow down.

"If he ever touches you I will kill him." he whispered roughly in my ear. I smirked thinking it was odd how he could guess what I was thinking. I smirked and looked at him.

"I would expect nothing less." I said and slowly pulled from his grasp and lied down on the bed on my back. "Are you threatened by them?" Jaden scoffed and rolled his eyes keeping a calm facial expression.

"They mean nothing to me. They are weak for giving up their natural feeding habits for little animals." he answered and lied beside me staring up at the ceiling with me in silence. "What do you think of them?"

I squinted a bit in thought of that. They were an interesting family who are obviously mated to each other.

"I think they are not as complicated as we'd like to think. They live normal lives here and I hope we can do that as well. I just don't see why it had to be in a small place where we cannot turn as much." I said. He nodded.

"I find that an annoyance as well." he said in a low tone. We loved to change and fly and be ourselves in our true skin. There was a knock on the door and we lifted our heads up.

"What?" Jaden asked out. The door opened and Lyon stuck his head in and we quickly covered ourselves and looked at our father.

"What is it, Lyon?" I asked. Our father only smiled.

"Tomorrow we are having family time, going into town and checking things out. Be ready at noon." he replied then shut the door. Jaden ran his fingers through his hair.

"I would rather sit in eternal peace then to go to some outing and look at mindless things." he told. I rolled on my stomach now and looked at Jaden.

"It'll be fun. And besides you get to be with me and your family." I replied. When I first met Jaden he was so much different. It was back in the Xiang Dynasty, where he was on the side of a feuding clan. When he found out he was a dragon he conquered the lands and became emperor. When he met me however he wanted to take me for his queen and that was not acceptable back in the old days. But that's for another story. Jaden gently caressed my face, his thumb trailing over my chin.

"Aside from my birth family you are the only happiness in my life." he said gently. I smiled and gently kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Nothing will ever take me from you or you from me." I whispered against his lips. Jaden never showed this type of softness in front of any body. He saw open emotion a sign of weakness and I always wondered why, but never asked. Our kiss deepened again and I began to feel the heat arise in his chest. Our kind was not only protective of their mates, but also very sexual. It's what made the bond and love grow. We growled out against each other's mouths and Jaden bit my lip hard and I growled even deeper gripping his shoulders harder. Jaden opened his eyes revealing the beautiful reptile eyes.

I felt his hand force its way between my legs and I felt three of his fingers enter me hard and I gasped out and whimpered at the same time feeling him move in and out fast and hard as he began to kiss my neck. My body arched, causing my chest to buck into his. He pumped harder into my wet pussy and I felt my toes curls and my grip on his shoulders tighten. I was about to cum when suddenly a scent caught my nose and my once closed eyes opened and I even felt Jaden stop and look up into the window. His eyes were dark with rage once he stopped. Knowing him he liked to finish me. I smelled the air and I broke through the scent of pre cum to smell an animal, an animal with a thick scent. Jaden removed his fingers from me and licked them off slowly as he continued to look out the window.

"An animal." I panted. He nodded his eyes still dark.

"An enemy." he corrected.

"Jaden, Sansa!" we heard Sasha yell and knew trouble was coming to our front porch.


	4. Chapter 4

4

After getting dressed, Jaden and I moved through the halls of the house quickly and Rico and Heidi were coming out of their rooms as well.

"Looks like we got trouble." Rico said. Heidi frowned.

"This time it's a bunch of fucking animals." she told. I was silent; my mind was full of thoughts on what was going on. Jaden opened the door and we all moved through it seeing Lyon standing in front of the porch looking at the trees while Sasha remained on the porch.

"Sasha, what's going on?" I asked her, but I soon got my answer upon smelling the scent of wolf flesh and it was not just any wolf.

"They are moving around the house." Lyon said in a low tone. He looked so calm, but that's how he was, a majestic fighter. Sasha looked at me.

"Sansa, you and Heidi take the back. Rico and Jaden each of you take a side of the house." she commanded. We all nodded and separated from each other moving to different parts of the house. I was ready for a fight, to get in my real body and destroy something smaller or bigger than me. Once we were behind the house Heidi and crouched a bit, eyes switched to our dragon eyes we looked all over the trees and deeper into the area. We saw swift movements everywhere and we knew the threats were moving closer. I then sensed something coming at us from our left. I whipped my head quickly.

"Heidi, your left!" I shouted and as she turned we saw a large brown wolf running full speed towards us but Heidi was faster. She inhaled quickly and sharply and her neck glowed a bright dangerous red and she released a stream of fire. The wolf, obviously stunned by her reactions, stopped and swerved to its left and Heidi only followed it. I was too busy watching them I was shocked when a blunt forced knocked me down to the ground. I was on my back holding the neck of a thick grey wolf. Its jaws were chomping down in front of my face and my claws dug into its skin. I turned my face away from it to get away from its massive teeth. I growled feeling the fire start to emit in my body and my neck started to glow as fire move up my throat. The wolf caught this and quickly jumped back and I sat up releasing all the fire that was stored up inside me. My mouth was now full of fangs and I looked almost like a demon as I watched the wolf scurry from my attack.

I looked around quickly and I saw no site of the wolf that attacked me and I saw Heidi on the ground wrestling with the wolf from before. I growled out and ran towards them and gripped the wolf by the scruff of its neck and threw it hard across the area and it landed beside the grey wolf that now appeared. It looked at me and growled then roared. The other wolf was now starting to stand up again. Heidi stood by me and crouched a bit.

"We cannot shift in such a small area." she told me and I agreed. We'd have to be in a field of open space to full turn and move around.

"Maybe we can scare them off." I replied. Heidi rolled her shoulders.

"Worth a shot." she replied and we looked at the wolves again who looked ready to charge again. We started to begin the shifting process and our bones started to stretch and our faces began to do so as well reshaping them too look almost monstrous. We let out guttural growls and our faces started to stretch, pulling itself down and up and right to left. We let out glass piercing roars and our opponents were not expecting such reactions. They turned on their heels and ran off. We stopped fazing and sighed.

"Heidi! Sansa!" we heard Sasha yell. We turned to see our family running towards us. They looked exhausted and tired like we were. Jaden's shirt was ripped and he moved over to me and embraced me swiftly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in his supple calm tone, pulling back and gripping my face. Rico took Heidi in his arms as well. I shook my head.

"I am fine. Lyon what happened to you all?" I asked. Lyon sighed.

"The werewolves attacked us. It seems they are very territorial of their lands." he said. Rico glared.

"I thought the Cullens owned these lands." he said, his voice laced with annoyance and anger. Lyon sighed and shook his head.

"It seems we will have to watch our backs when we are alone and I plan to have a talk with Carlisle about these wolves. I will not have a fight amongst my family every evening. I seemed to have wounded one of them so hopefully we will not hear of them any more tonight." he explained. Jaden crossed his arms.

"We should just hunt them down and kill them." he told. I looked at him.

"We can't just kill them, we don't know how many there truly is." I replied. Jaden shot me a stern look and I shot it back. I knew he did not like anyone going against his opinions, but I stood for what I wanted and he knew that. Sasha nodded.

"Sansa is right. We should talk to the Cullens and see what they say. We need to know who truly owns these lands and who is our ally or enemy." she told. We all nodded and agreed, except Jaden who looked at the trees. Lyon smiled at us.

"I'm just glad you all are not hurt. Come, let's get some rest we have some family time to spend tomorrow." he said and wrapped his arms around Sasha. We all nodded and moved back into our rooms. I took a shower and lied down for the night. Jaden wasn't talking to me because I spoke against him, but that was okay, he'd be fine tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

5

I could not sleep; my eyes remained on the ceiling while Jaden's arm locked around mine. He was asleep but I knew he sensed I was awake but he did not stir. Nothing was really bothering me so he did not bother to wake up. I knew the time and it was three twenty-nine. I thought about what happened yesterday. The wolves attacked us immediately making them our enemies. This new home isn't worth it.

"We should leave." I said in the softest tone imaginable. A human would never be able to hear my words.

"This is our home. No one will force us from it." I hear Jaden whisper in a soothing tone. I turned my head to him and he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. His hair was a messy from him shifting earlier and I sighed.

"Why here? Why would Lyon pick such a place inhabited by two species already?" I asked. Jaden inhaled softly.

"We did not know this land was owned already but it is of no consequence. We could slaughter both clans if we wanted. They are lucky we are even letting them sleep at night." he replied. His words were brash but true. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I asked. He grinned and looked at the ceiling as well.

"Yes. I will never forget…."

_Flashback_

_It is the year 1644 and I was the outcast amongst slaves. My mother was white and my father a black slave. Because of my looks and charms my master gave me to his wife. The man owned a pepper plantation and was very wealthy. His wife always complained of being bored so I was given to him for entertainment. I was taken from mother Africa eight months ago and I was only sixteen. My owners' names were Master John and Lady Arlene Cane. They had one son, Royce, who I used to baby sit until he grew up._

_Since Master John was away on business Lady Arlene spent the whole day educating and teaching me all sorts of stuff. She would put iron on my head and make my hair straight and in time it grew long and Lady Arlene showed me off all over Virginia to her lady friends. Some say she was waiting for the right time to give me away to a white man. 'How lucky would I be?' she would ask me. 'To be given to a white man'._

_When Lady Arlene found out her husband would soon be doing business in China, she was so excited. She wanted to see all the squinted eyed people there. After pleading and seducing Master Cane he agreed to let her and I come with her. I was now nineteen then. We took many methods of transportation to get there. Mostly boat. It was odd how most of the people around me grew sick and died from all types of sicknesses and I remained perfectly healthy. Sadly I had to tend to the Master and Lady because they grew sick. I had that Master Cane would be trading with the emperor of lands of China. I was sure I would not get to meet him. _

_After a few weeks had passed and we had settled in small huts near the emperors palace I was set to do chores like clean and bring fresh water from the lakes. It was odd wearing the clothing I had but I was honored to be in a new civilization. I was in a white dress, my hair was just flattened, but not pulled back in a normal bun, a house slave would wear. I was on my knees at a small lake not far from the huts my masters stayed at. I dipped my hands slowly in the water and I noticed something odd on my hands. I removed my hands from the water and looked to see fish like scales on my hands. I gasped thinking what magic this could be. Was I sick from some kind of Chinese sickness? I heard hooves on bare dirt and I looked up at how clearly I could hear them. I looked up at the trail that was above the lake to see a bunch of horsemen riding through but the one who caught my eyes was the man in white armor looking down at me. He had black eyes and long silky hair, pinned back under a black samurai like helmet. He stopped his horse to look down upon me and I was a bit nervous because of it. In ways he was so beautiful that I could not take my eyes off him. He was covered from head to toe in armor and he looked ruthless and intimidating._

_He winced almost as he looked at me as if he were thinking about something, pondering as he scanned over my body. I was a bit nervous until I heard Lady Arlene calling for me._

"_Sansa where are you with the water!" she yelled. I did not know who the man was but I did not want to find out and risk being whipped. I grabbed the bucket of water and quickly moved back to the hut. Later that night we got a visit from two soldiers in the emperor's army. I was the one who opened the door and at that moment the soldier stepped in and gripped my arm. I screamed out and I was taken from the hut. Master Cane came to the door followed by the translator that traveled with us. I was being dragged from the area towards a hut._

"_What is the meaning of this?" Master Cane asked. Lady Arlene tried to grab for me but she was held back by her husband._

"_That is my slave you are taking!" she screamed. The soldier gave them a scrolled up piece of paper shouting something in his language. Master Cane hurried and gave it to the translator who looked it over quickly. By now I had my hands were being tied and I was being forced onto a horse._

"_I-it seems the Emperor Zhong Kang has decided to buy the slave. He will give you proper currency in the morning and will buy all of your peppers that you came to sell." he replied. Arlene shook her head._

"_But she is mine!" she shouted. The soldier got on behind me._

"_Dear there is nothing we can do." Master Cane replied. Tears fell from my face as I was carried away from my Master and his wife…_

_End Flashback_

My mind was too tired to think now and I had fallen asleep in Jaden's arms. I was restless and stress free of everything that happened earlier. Maybe today would be a lot better.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Today a pretty eventful day and full of surprises. We went into the small town of Forks and everyone was nice. Lyon and Sasha bought two black and white trucks for the four of us which were waiting for us at home. We roamed over the town feeling free of the dangers of yesterday. We were looking around the small mall they had then Lyon had something else to show us in the forest. He said we would really enjoy it. We were finishing up and leaving the through the malls exit when the Cullens walked in. We froze and tensed up a bit and when they saw us they did the same. Carlisle looked at us with a friendly smile.

"Evening." he said with a nod. Heidi and Jaden began to stare Emmett and Rosalie down and the rest just looked us over. Lyon nodded back.

"Hello." he replied in an ill mannered tone. I could tell Carlisle caught his tone because he tilted his head.

"I trust you stay in the town has been pleasant." he assumed. Sasha sighed.

"Hardly. A pack of werewolves attacked us last night." she said.

"We could've easily killed them, but the area was too small to change in." Rico said. Jaden huffed.

"Lyon managed to wound the black wolf. I broke the brown's jaw so we don't know if we will be seeing them again." he told crossing his arms. I saw Bella's face grow worried.

"Jake, you hurt Jake!" she said. Edward held her back.

"Bella please." he said. We all stiffened at her outburst and Edward looked at Jaden.

"One of the wolves are her friends." he explained. Vampires befriending wolves, pretty sad. Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Typical." he said. Emmett glared.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked with a low snarl. Jaden's eyes darkened and I stepped between the men. My back was on Jaden's chest and Emmett was still trying to get in his face so his chest was about to touch mine. Jaden gripped my shoulders now ready to move me out of the way and Rosalie held the big vampire back.

"Boys please." I said. Jasper and Edward pulled Emmett away and I backed Jaden up so Lyon could get between us. Carlisle did the same.

"Look we are sorry you got attacked. The wolves who came after you are very territorial. They are the Quileute wolves who owned this land many years ago. We have a treaty saying we cannot go onto their lands." he replied.

"We are on your lands though and they came here." Heidi told. Esme nodded.

"Yes. They can come on our part of the lands but cannot attack us. If they do then the treaty is broken." she explained. I winced at the explanation looking at Jaden wondering what he was thinking.

"That means they can come here and attack us since we aren't apart of their treaty."Rico said looking at Lyon who frowned.

"It seems we have a fight on our hands." he told. Carlisle shifted a bit.

"Please I advise you to talk to them. Judging by how… powerful you all are I know you all can come to an agreement on something." he told. Lyon nodded.

"We will have to because we don't plan to leave our home because some mutts have a problem with us. My wife and I bought our home and we plan to keep it." he stated. Heidi and I smiled at Lyons strong words. Carlisle nodded.

"We understand." he told. Alice suddenly stood on her tippy toes and smiled.

"I hope we can still be friends though. It's not every day a family of dragons move into our town." she said in a cheerful tone. I watched Bella snake her arm around Edward and look down. To me she was a clingy vampire. I looked at Alice and suddenly smiled.

"I wouldn't mind hanging out with you all. If it is alright with you all." I said. Jaden was the only one who looked at me with a stern stare and he gripped my arm a bit. Emmett noticed this and frowned. I looked away for a moment and Alice nodded.

"I would love to hang out with you guys. How about tonight?" she asked.

"No." Jaden said and by his tone I knew he was speaking for the both of us. He took my hand and walked us around the vampires. Lyon gave a polite smile.

"We wouldn't mind hanging out with you guys. Name the time and place. Au voir." he said and led the family away. As we moved towards the silver truck we drove into town with I stopped and roughly pulled back from Jaden.

"When did we agree that you made decisions for both of us?" I asked. Jaden's back was to me and slowly looked at me.

"Sansa I do not want you around those vampires. They are not like us and we are not like them." he told. I could sense our family approaching. I frowned and shook my head.

"We do not know them and in a town with two other different species we need allies because I know in time those wolves are going to be our enemies." I replied. Jaden's eyes darkened and he slowly confronted me and I held my ground as he looked down on me. He looked so serious, but then again so did I.

"Do not go near them Sansa." he commanded in such a dark serious tone. I glared up at him and as our family started to arrive I said nothing but walk around him and get in the back of the truck with our other siblings.


	7. Chapter 7

7

The drive was silent and I didn't want to sit with Jaden but he was sitting by me anyways. We did not even look at each other. Rico and Heidi sat in the actual back of the truck and Lyon and Sasha were reminiscing on old things. I looked out the window to see we were in the forest, well on the road that was surrounded by trees. There were so many scents it was amazing. The truck stopped now on the side of the road and I looked at Lyon who turned to us.

"We hike from here." he said and smiled before getting out. Out of my peripheral I saw Jaden look at me but I did not look at him. I got out and Sasha came up to the other too.

"Come on we will walk from here." she said to them and met Lyon on his side of the vehicle. Heidi pouted.

"Seriously, I just bought my heels today." she said jumping out of the truck. Lyon smirked.

"It'll be worth it." he told. I stood by my siblings and Rico grinned and picked his mate up bridal style.

"Don't worry baby. I won't let your nice shoes get ruined." he said and started to move after Lyon and Sasha into the forest. Heidi smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm mi amore." she whispered. I sighed and followed and Jaden followed beside me.

"Want me to carry you?" he asked and I wasn't sure if he was joking. I didn't say anything at first.

"I'm not wearing expensive shoes." I replied and kept walking. Leaves crunched beneath my feet and I took in the many smells of bark and animals.

"You can't stay mad forever." he said and it almost sounded like he was commanding me. It made me even angrier but I didn't show it.

"Watch me." I said and walked past him and stood near Sasha who smiled at my presence.

"Lyon where are we going?" I asked. Our father figure only smirked.

"We will be there soon." he replied. I hated that word, soon. It was never a clear answer to me of how long something was. We were walking upwards now like on a large hill. Something told me to be near Jaden, but I ignored it now. The trees seemed to thicken as we walked and Rico continued to carry Heidi with great ease. In mere seconds the trees began to lessen and there was a small light ahead of us. I was now very curious of where we were going and I got my answer. We were out of the forest now and in front of a large field. It was a perfect circle full of just grass. Rico placed Heidi down now and I looked at Lyon.

"It's a field." I said. Lyon nodded.

"Yes a very big field." he said hinting at something. Rico caught it first.

"We can shift here. And it's still on the Cullen's side." he said walking up beside Lyon who nodded.

"Yes." he replied. My heart fluttered now at the thoughts of changing. Sasha smiled and wrapped her arms around Lyon's waist.

"We figured this would be our secret place to change now and then. We found it when we were looking here to move. If anyone human comes, we'll smell it and change back." she informed. In mere seconds Rico was out of his clothes running towards into the field. Heidi chuckled.

"Look at that perfectly tanned ass." she said with a light growl. We all laughed and I watched as Rico's body began to emit smoke from his skin and in seconds catch fire. He ran faster, his eyes turning green and his body shifting. He jumped in the air once tilting his body forward and in a big burst of fire he was doused in black smoke and I smiled as I saw a long green spiked tail and legs start to grow out. His back stretched from the smoke emitting long spikes down his spine his head now shot out and we now started to look up as he began to spread his massive wings. He landed and looked at us releasing a large roar at us.

"Come on Jaden show me what you can do." Rico said in a monstrous tone. His massive jaw did not move and he was speaking through his mind and we were able to understand him in our human or dragon forms. When we heard no reply from Jaden we turned and I looked behind myself to see a large shadow fly over me. I looked up to see clothes fall in my hands as well as sand that were inside it. I couldn't help but smiled as I looked at Jaden. He landed in front of Rico and they began to circle each other. Jaden was the same size as Rico. His body made sand which fell off his tail. He had large horns on his forehead which could curl at his command. He had scars as well from battle back from the Xiang era. His legs were thicker then Rico's slimmer legs. As they circled each other I knew they were thinking of a challenge.

"Let's race, brother. One time around the world." Jaden challenged. Rico shook his long neck.

"Let's do it. Whoever wins gets two hundred dollars." he replied. Jaden grunted and nodded.

"Take to the air then." he said and in unison they spread their massive wings and shot into the air disappearing above the clouds.

"Oh Sansa." I heard Heidi call. I looked over to see Heidi already in dragon form. She was a slim dragon with slimy like skin for swimming. She also had horns but they were curvy and sat on top of her head. She slithered her tongue out like a snake.

"We should also fly and get out of these skins." she said her red eyes glimmering. I chuckled and nodded then looked at Sasha and Lyon to see they had changed too and were grazing in the grass together. They looked exactly alike. Thick chests and long scales that went down their backs. They both had four sets of jaws and large ram like horns on their foreheads. They had placed everyone's clothes in a straight line plus they were folded. I was the only one not changed. I smirked and stripped my clothes off and placed them beside Jaden's and I felt smoke emit from my body and soon catch fire. I saw a few seconds of darkness until I opened my eyes and was eye level with trees. I looked down to see how far my neck was off the ground. I knew what my appearance was. I was covered in shiny scales that shimmered when met dead on by the sun. I had curvy horns and spikes at the tips of my wings and tail and at the tip I had silver fur around it. I looked at Heidi who was smiling at me. I grinned and moved towards her and we both began to stretch our wings out and began to swipe them at the ground and it caused large gusts of wind and we crouched and shot up to the sky so we could bathe in the sun.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The sun was amazingly hot and I loved it. Fire would never be a weakness to my family. It never burned our flesh in human form or dragon form. I felt a burst of fire hit my back and I looked up to see Heidi had hit me with a ball of fire. I grinned accepting her challenge and began blowing small balls of fire at her. She giggled and began to fly away from me but I followed her and kept on hitting her with small blasts. She tried to hit me but I shielded myself with one of my wings then continued to fly after her. To us this was our own addition of a sexy girls pillow fight at a sleep over. We continued to fly around until we smelled the boys coming back. It had only been two hours. I took note of that; it took two hours for dragons to fly around the world at top speed.

We landed softly and could hear other wings flapping above us and we looked up to see Jaden and Rico land swiftly and once they did the earth shook beneath them and it did not phase us at all.

"I win!" Jaden yelled. Rico grunted.

"You so did not! I was fifteen yards in front of you when we flew over Asia." he told. Jaden smirked.

"But then I took the upper hand when flying over the Atlantic Ocean." he replied. Heidi slithered beside him and rested her head under Rico's chin.

"I'm sure you got the upper hand baby." she purred at him. Jaden looked over at me and I did nothing but sit and curl my tail around my legs. He came over to me and pushed his head against mine and at first I was hesitant.

"**Forgive me. I did not mean to make you angry**." he said in an old language I had not heard in many years. We both taught each other languages from our heritages. Since he was born in a small village of what is now Korea he taught how to speak Korean and Chinese since he did rule over China for a while. I sighed and moved my head back with his.

"**Just don't let it happen again**." I replied. He responded by licking my face with his tongue and I chuckled. We then caught the scent of vampires and they were familiar. We moved towards our clothes but were not fast enough. We heard gasps and turned to see the Cullens staring at us. We stared back for a moment and they just looked up at us, shocked and caught off guard. We decided to take the time to quickly grab our clothes with our mouths and moved into the forest. We slowly shrunk away in a cloak of smoke.

When we finally turned back we got into our clothes and left the trees not sure if what they were going to say. We stretched a bit and I was stunned to see Alice in front of me taking my hands. She looked so beautiful up close and excited.

"Oh my god is that what you all really look like? You all are so cool." she said gold eyes flashing at me. Jasper, with his vampire speed moved up behind her once Jaden moved a bit behind me. I chuckled.

"Um thanks." I replied. Jasper cleared his throat.

"You must forgive her, she is very excited about you all." he said watching us. Emmett and Edward came up to us as well while our parents moved to speak to the Cullens parents. Rico laughed.

"Trust me when we first changed it hurt like hell." he replied. Emmett nodded.

"I hear that. When we were changed it didn't feel to good either." he said and his eyes finally came upon me and he smiled. I smiled back at him. Heidi moved bedside me and Alice let me go.

"How long have you all lived here anyways?" she asked. Rosalie moved beside Emmett who showed hints of disappointment upon her arrival.

"Well when Carlisle turned us we all just moved here with him a hundred years ago." She said with a sort of smart tone.

"Bella was born here however." Edward said and at that moment Bella came over with a small smile. She must have not wanted to be left with talking parents.

"I've only been a vampire for a few months now." she replied. My siblings and I nodded slowly but weren't that interested. Bella looked down shyly.

"What about you?" Emmett asked and I looked at him to see he was looking at me as if he were talking to me only. "Did you guys turn once you got older or what?"

Jaden wrapped his arm around me.

"Born with the gene." he replied sternly and Emmett stared at him with mild hatred and he returned the stare.

"How did dragons come into existence anyways?" Jasper asked.

"Yes we are all dying to know." Rosalie said. Heidi looked at her with a scowl.

"How would you know what true death is if you haven't really died yet?" she asked. Rosalie glared at her.

"You got a fucking bad attitude." she hissed. Heidi growled.

"Looks whose talking." she replied. Rico hit her shoulder lightly and Emmett took Rosalie's hand. I cleared my throat bringing the attention back to me.

"Well legends say that dragons came from a crack in the moon. The sun was jealous of the moons bright beauty and hit it with a small ball of fire. The moon cracked and it spilled out a thousand dragon souls and they rained down into the earth into human souls." I told. Emmett gave me a smile obviously interested in my story. I had a feeling we would be sharing more conversations in the future. Our parent figures came over with happy smiles on their faces.

"Les enfants il est temps pour nous de rentrer chez nous." (_Kids it is time for us to be going home_) Lyon said. We nodded and looked at the Cullen kids who gave us all sorts of expressions. Alice smiled.

"Sansa, you should go shopping with me and Rose tomorrow we would really like you to come." she said. I glanced at Rosalie and she only rolled her eyes. I grinned and looked back at Alice.

"Maybe another time, Alice. We still have much to do pertaining to our move. We have much land to cover around here." I told. She pouted but nodded and hugged me and my family was a little stunned by her actions, but I liked her hugs.

"I know we will be great friends." she said and I smiled and agreed. Our parents began to walk back into the forest and Rico and Heidi waved at the Cullens as well as I did. Jaden however walked with Lyon and Sasha into the forest without another word. I wanted to ask why they were even in the forest, but I never got that chance. I followed my family into the woods knowing full well that we had some what made allies with the vampires.


	9. Chapter 9

9

On the ride back home Jaden was sitting up front and Sasha was enjoying the back seat with Rico and Heidi, blowing out streams of fire into the air.

"What do you suggest we do if we are ever confronted by the mutts again and we are not together?" he asked looking at Lyon. I listened to the conversation while also keeping my mind elsewhere.

"Well I advise you to scare them away until they decide to talk to us in their human forms. If they fight to kill then you fight to kill. It makes no difference if they all live or die." he said. "But I would like violence to be the second course of action."

I agreed with Lyon. We should not fight them, but at least talk with them. I've had a werewolf before and they did not taste well once their human bodies set in. It made me feel so bad. Part of me was human and part of them was human was well. Once we had arrived home the house was full of mild chatter. Heidi and Sasha were making dinner. Roast beef and turkey, I was a bit excited. I spend a few minutes in the shower rinsing off the scent of nature. When I left them, Lyon was reading a newspaper while Jaden and Rico played Left for Dead two. As I felt the water rush over my face and body I thought about Emmett and Rosalie wondering how they met. I knew it couldn't be anything like how Jaden I and met….

_Flashback_

_I had been brought into the palace. It was so late yet there were many bright lights in the kingdom. I was being dragged through a hall filled with all kinds of colors and lights which were surrounded by paper hung from the ceiling. I had no idea where I was being taken and I was afraid, afraid of what was to become of me. We were near two very long doors and on it were a white lizard like creature with a large mouth filled with teeth. As we neared it the doors opened splitting the creature in half and I was in a very large room filled with Chinese people in colorful robes and dresses. Their hair was pinned up in an odd fashion. They all looked at me waving their fans near their faces so I could not see their lips moving. The soldier who had me released my arm and maneuvered me to the ground. I was on my knees and I looked up to see a row of stairs was leading up to what Lady Cane told me was called a throne. There were two large chairs sat on the stage like throne and I noticed one large chair and one small chair each containing all types of patterns and designs that I could not even describe. I then heard a man shout something loud and in a language I didn't understand and once he was done speaking a pair of doors on the left of me started to open and I watched as someone started to come through the door and I began to panic as a man walked out. I remembered him from earlier. He was the man on the horse, the man in white armor. He was in white robes now and his hair was down and pulled back. His arms were together because his sleeves were intertwined together. I watched every step he made as he moved near me. Who was he? Was he the emperor?_

_The man stopped in front of me and looked down at me with a smile of want and need. I knew that look all too well from rich white men and also men from my island._

"_Welcome to my palace." he said in such a youthful tone. I did not move from my frozen position and I just looked up at him. He tilted his head at me. "Are my words not correct?"_

_I blinked rapidly now knowing he had spoken to me._

"_Your…palace?" I asked watching everything that I said. He nodded with a small smirk._

"_Yes. I am the emperor of these lands. I am Zhong Kang, the Dragon Emperor." he said. I was confused by his title._

"_A dragon? What is that, and how do you speak my language?" I asked not knowing if it were really proper for me to ask such a thing. The emperor smirked._

"_I learned your language from many Americans who past by through China. It is very easy to learn and for your second question," he said pulling his robes up so he could bend down in front of me. He was so close to me that it frightened me almost. "I am what you will soon become a creature of the gods."_

_I was stunned by his words and not sure of how to react._

"_I do not understand." I replied. He smirked._

"_Have you ever found something growing on your hands? Things that resemble scales?" he asked. I tensed a bit knowing of what he spoke of. The black shinny things on my hands earlier today was not an illness after all. I looked at my hands and then up at him._

"_Is that why you bought me?" I asked. The emperor tilted his head inhaling loudly as if smelling me._

"_I bought you because I am not the only one out there of my kind. At first I felt threatened of you until I smelled the dragon inside you has not yet taken hold. The reptile in you has not yet been born." he said and blinked and I saw something different in his eyes. They looked like a serpents and he blinked again and they were normal. I gasped and fell back on my behind and he chuckled and leaned back up._

"_So what you are…. Is what I will soon become?" I asked. He nodded. "And you bought me just to tell me this?"_

_He smiled and shook his head slowly._

"_I bought you for me. You will be my mate and my empress because your scent matches mine." he said. I was stunned now at his words. He was going to make me his mate. This didn't make sense. I belonged to Lady Cane and I must remain untouched by all men. I shook my head._

"_You can't do this." I replied. He only smirked some more and looked at his guards. He then spoke fast and in his language and I was confused by it all. I was grabbed by two men in armor and I was behind moved away from the emperor who remained in his spot watching me be taken._

"_Do not worry, Sansa, I will take good care of what is mine. You will love it here…"_

_End Flashback_

I lifted my head up with a light gasp almost forgetting I was in the shower. I immediately cut off the water and got out and wrapped a towel around my body and left the bathroom. I went back to my room and put on a grey t-shirt and striped black and green pants. I dried out my hair and curled it then met my family down stairs and where we destroyed the roast beef and turkey. Later on tonight it was silent and everything was quieting down. I was lying in bed while Jaden meditated in the corner. As I watched him he lifted his head his eyes remaining closed.

"Why are you watching me?" he asked. I smiled and shrugged.

"Should I not watch you?" I asked softly. He opened his eyes and looked at me then smiled softly and got up from his Indian style position. He was in white pants only, no shirt showing off his tanned fit body. He got onto the bed and kissed me deeply.

"Well it would disturb me if you didn't." he said and lied beside me. He held me in his arms and I buried my face into his chest. After talking about a few more things we fell asleep and let the night take over.


	10. Chapter 10

10

I woke up meeting the ceiling. I felt very lose and I looked to my left to see Jaden, for once in a very long time, had rolled over onto his side where his back was facing me. I listened around the house to see who all was up. Steady and slow heart beats were all I could hear. I slowly sat up and looked at Jaden to see he did not stir. I looked out the window that was above our bed to see it was still early and foggy.

I was curious what Forks was like in the morning. I got up and moved to my closet. I tried to be quiet, but not completely silent because either way Jaden can hear me. I pulled off my clothes and put on a summer yellow dress. I moved towards the door and left out. The dress came to my knees and had a small red ribbon on the front neck. It was very fluttery which is why I liked to run in it. I could hear everyone sleeping in their rooms and it was still a bit dark in the hall and I moved downstairs and out the house. I opened the front door to see nothing but fog. It shrouded the trees and the earth. My eyes blinked to their dragon eyes and I could see the trees and I looked further into the forest. I listened in to hear running water flowing downwards. It was a waterfall. I smiled and then jumped off the porch and rushed towards the sounds. I ran fast and swift through the forest dodging many fall limbs and trees with long branches. I saw a fallen tree coming up so I ran faster and jumped right over the log. Once I landed I continued running.

I was hoping I wasn't running into the wolves' territory, but I figured I could easily handle them if I needed too. I followed the scent to the water fall and smiled looking at its beauty. I looked to my right to see a doe was running away with its baby. They must have been drinking when I arrived and scared them off. I smiled at the water thinking how cool and refreshing it would be to be inside it. I smiled and started to remove my thin dress. I wasn't wearing underwear or a bra. I sat the dress on a big rock then ran swiftly and dived into the water. I made a clear line as my dragon eyes formed so I could see in the lustrous water. I watched fish swim around and soon I came up for air and looked around swimming and that's when I noticed a familiar scent coming my way I dipped down into the water and waited until I saw a familiar muscular vampire. I sighed with relief.

"Emmett." I replied smoothening down his hair. Oddly he was not wearing a shirt, just black pants. I noticed the darkness in his eyes and I was a bit cautious, but he saw my change of posture and smirked.

"It's okay; I just fed so I'm fine. What are you doing out here so early in the morning?" he asked. I tilted my head treading the water as I did so then shrugged.

"Just thought I'd explore my new surroundings." I said. He smirked and came over and hunched over a medium sized boulder, his upper body could still be seen and he smirked.

"The wolves like to scout around here sometimes. You're lucky I found you." he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Wouldn't want you getting hurt."

I couldn't help but laugh and swim closer to the entrance of the lake my upper body starting to show a little.

"Me, getting hurt?" I asked feeling water roll down my body and my body strut closer to him. I could see his eyes starting to examine my body and I smelled something, arousal maybe I could not tell. Once I was completely out of the water I stood on the other side of the boulder and leaned over it placing my hands on the stone.

"I am a dragon, Emmett. No dog can scare me into submission." I replied in a light supple tone. His eyes remained dark and the quirked up into a smirk.

"Mmm hope you can talk the talk…" he said. I was confused by his words at first until a monstrous roar caught our ears and I looked to my right to see a grey wolf roaring down at us. I hissed wildly upon being shocked and my eyes were already turning into their dragon eyes. Immediately Emmett was in front of me crouched over.

"Calm down Paul she was just swimming." he told. The wolf known as Paul crouched taking another step towards us and I growled more getting irritated. Paul kept moving and Emmett growled, baring his fangs.

"Paul better think about your best move. You strike her and her pack will not hesitate to kill you and all your pack and if you hurt me…or attempt to the treaty will be broken because of your sheer stupidity."

The wolf stopped now and looked between us; both Emmett and I looked very intimidating. Even if I was naked I looked ready to kill. The wolf's head lifted suddenly and he smelled the air and instantly ran away. It didn't take us long to know why. My mate was coming. We turned in unison to see Jaden standing with his arms crossed and a frown upon his face. Heidi and Rico were right behind him, Heidi looking over us with a frown and Rico with a smirk wanting to see what Jaden would do.

"Oh shit." we said in unison.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

I was the first to come into the house with my nightgown in arms, screaming.

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" I yelled slamming the door which only resulted in it being kicked, splitting down the middle.

"You are not just going to stand there and say that. Obviously something did happen because you were fucking…naked." Jaden said with bitterness in his tone it even sounded like he had hissed the word out. Heidi and Rico had followed in having an argument of their own of what happened.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to swim naked when you are alone, Rico." Heidi said with a glare.

"Um hello there was a vampire there too. She was not alone!" he yelled.

"How about everyone shut up!" we heard Lyon yell and it was rare when he did and all was quiet, bodies huffing with anger as we looked at our father who had his hands on his hips and Sasha was right behind him.

"What has happened?" she asked and of course everyone answered and of course we all wanted to be louder than the other so we spoke louder, but in seconds all of our voices were drowned out by high and low pitched screaming. Our parents monstrous shrieks made us silent and we straightened up almost our heads looking down. Everything shook around us, picture frames on the walls and coffee table and even the windows shattered at the pitches of sound. Their jaws had dislocated so their sharp fangs could fit perfectly and had enough space to let out their roars. After ten more seconds of yelling our parents silenced themselves and Lyon looked at all of us one by one.

"Jaden… what happened?" he asked. I wish he hadn't asked me because he was just going to take things out of proportion. Jaden huffed.

"All I know is I found Sansa standing naked behind one of the vampires who did not have a shirt on. That is all I know." he replied. Lyon arched a brow and looked at me.

"Is that what happened?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"That was the conclusion." I stated. Jaden replied with a hiss and began to pace around a dangerous stare on his face. Sasha looked at me with confusion.

"Look we are all taking this the wrong way," Heidi started. "We have yet to ask how it all happened that way." Sasha lifted her head.

"She's right. What happened Sansa?" she asked. I huffed finally glad I got to speak.

"I was swimming alone then Emmett showed up because he had been hunting. Then one of the werewolves showed up and Emmett said a few things about their treaty. The wolf didn't seem to back down until you all showed up." I replied. Now everyone seemed more alert now and Sasha looked at Lyon with worry.

"Those wolves are becoming very annoying to me." Lyon said in a low tone crossing his arms over his chest. Sasha placed her hands around his arms and nodded.

"Something has to be done. They obviously don't care that we are residence here." she said.

"They don't respect the fact that we are residents here." Jaden said.

"Or the fact that we aren't going anywhere for a long time." Rico added.

"They are looking for a death wish." Heidi said. Lyon nodded his eyes looking down for a moment.

"And we might have to answer that." he said in a grave tone. I looked down thinking he was right. Sasha sighed.

"We will deal with that later. Jaden you fix my door and the rest of you all clean up the broken glass." she said sternly and moved into the kitchen with Lyon following behind her. Everyone started to shift and Jaden moved passed me and I touched his shoulder to tell him I was sorry for not telling anyone where I had gone, but he brushed me off and moved towards the door that led into the attic. I frowned sadly at the rejection and moved to clean up the mess.

(With the Cullens normal pov)

It was unusual for the Cullens to request a meeting with Billy Black and Sam and all of his pack but they had to do it. Luckily the Quileute leader agreed to see them. They road onto the lands of La Push and was on their way to the Black residence. Esme looked forward and could see the pack standing outside the house. Carlisle let out a soft breath.

"Not surprised they'd want to talk outside." he said smiling at his wife. Esme nodded and looked back at the other vehicles that had their kids in it. Rosalie drove the car her and Emmett shared. She glanced at Emmett and then stared back.

"You've been quiet. What's wrong Emmett?" she asked. Emmett was staring out the window thoughts roaming his body. Thoughts of the dragon woman he saw naked today. He looked at her and frowned.

"Lands crawling with the smell of dog." he said. He could not tell her his true thoughts. Rose nodded with a smirk.

"I know it's horrible but let's get this over with so the worthless drama can end." she said. Emmett agreed. He was glad to hear the wolves getting their asses handed to them by the new family but it was dangerous for them to feel hostile. Things could get bad fast if they keep up and he did not wish to see Sansa hurt.

The cars pulled up in front of Billy's house and everyone got out and met with each other. Bella gave Jake a small smile and he simply nodded.

"Well hello there. What brings you all here?" Billy asked with a small polite smile that faded all too quickly. Carlisle stepped out of the cluster of vampires and his face didn't look very happy.

"Billy. We have come here to talk about peace." he said then looked at Sam who stood behind the man in the wheel chair. "Sam your pack has been terrorizing the new family that has moved in and we ask you to please stop this quarrel."

Sam glared and stepped around Billy.

"We can't have another family of their kind moving in. We are trying to scare them off." he explained. Carlisle shook his head swiftly already knowing this would be the alpha's answer.

"Sam they are not leaving their home and you cannot fight what they are." he told. Paul, his beta, lifted his head.

"I ran into them both today. The girl smelled of ashes like when we first met them. What exactly are they?" he asked. Sam looked at Carlisle waiting for an answer and his pack looked curious now. Carlisle wasn't sure how to answer for he wasn't sure if they would believe them.

"They are dragons." Emmett suddenly spoke up for his father. Now all they got were laughs and scoffs.

"Dragons?" Billy asked and he wasn't laughing which made everyone stop. Esme nodded.

"Yes. We have seen their true forms and they are stronger then both of us combined. They are not an army of newborns you can rip apart." she told. Edward stepped up.

"They are immune to our gifts and they are very big and can use their abilities even in human form. You and your pack attacking them is only worsening the situation." he said. Sam's glare deepened.

"There is no situation we are going to run them out." he stated. Emmett frowned and stepped past his family.

"Don't you get it? Soon they are not going to wait for you to come to them they are going to come on this land and destroy all of you." he stated. All eyes were on him.

"Woah you're serious." Jared said. Sam looked at him quickly and he looked down staying quiet. Embry just kept listened and Quil had a worried look on his face.

"They could come after our imprints." he stated. Almost every wolf with an imprint was now alert and edgy and they looked at Sam for the answers. Sam looked down now almost not knowing what to do.

"Sam, Alice had a vision of what is to happen if you keep on trying to forcefully persuade them to leave." Carlisle said and looked at Alice who began to step up past her family with Jasper behind her but he stopped near Esme.

"If you keep trying to attack them someone will die springing up a rage in the dragons and they will fly through Forks and La Push burning everything to the ground leaving no one alive. The government will say it was a just an unexpected forest fire. If you care for anyone but yourselves…you will at least attempt to make peace with them." she explained. Stunned by the pixie girls words Sam looked away as if thinking.

"We'll do it." Billy said and everyone looked at him and he nodded. "If they want to be a normal family here who are we to stop them because they are different?

Sam sighed and nodded.

"Alright, tonight everyone will come together. Us, you, and these new comers and we will talk about a treaty." he said. In the back of his mind, Carlisle knew Lyon would not go for a treaty but he figured this would be the only time to show the wolves what they are capable of. The blonde nodded.

"Alright. We will invite them to dinner at our house and-"

"No." Sam instantly denied the proposal. "We will have a barbeque at the beach on La Push lands. Tonight at seven." Carlisle sighed silently and nodded.

"Fair enough. We will all be here at seven and we can come to a deal." he said. Sam nodded.

"Good." he said. With that said the Cullens got back in their vehicles and drove away. Esme looked at Carlisle.

"Do you think this will work?" she asked. Carlisle shrugged.

"We can only hope. Lyon seems to be a man of peace. Let's just hope things go well." he told. Esme nodded and looked forward.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I was now dressed and sweeping up in silence upstairs with Heidi and Rico and everyone was downstairs finishing up their cleaning. Heidi looked at me with a warm smile.

"He will come around you know that." she said. I sighed and nodded looking up at her as I picked up broken shard glasses from the floor.

"I know. It's just I hate seeing him mad." I replied. Heidi scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"He'll be fine he's just pouting because another guy got to see you naked." she said putting some glass in the small trash can we had. I grinned a bit and shrugged.

"Takeshi is one to hold grudges." I told her. Heidi replied with a shrug.

"Yeah but not against you." she said with a shrug. I sighed and just continued to clean when suddenly a scent caught my nose. It was a vampire's scent. Heidi and I looked up and around smelling around then quickly cleaned the rest of the glass up and moved downstairs. I came down first only see Lyon at the door speaking to Carlisle. We came down further and Carlisle looked at us and nodded then looked at Lyon.

"I hope this is not overstepping a boundary." I heard him say in a low but it did not go unnoticed. Lyon nodded.

"Of course we will all be there. Thank you Carlisle." he said and after those words were said the two shook hands and the vampire left. After the door was shut, Lyon turned to us.

"We have been invited to a little get together tonight at seven. The wolves have invited both the vampires and us." he said. Rico replied with a snake like hiss and Jaden nodded.

"It's obviously a trap of some sort." he told.

"I don't think so. Maybe they are finally looking for peace." Sasha said.

"Peace they had many opportunities to negotiate that." Heidi said bitterly. I looked down in mild thought of the invitation.

"Yes but we are going to meet them tonight. If it is a trap we will be more than ready. It's at seven tonight so everyone should start getting ready." he said. It was silent for a moment until Rico yelled out.

"I CALL THE BATHROOM FIRST!" Heidi roared a bit and ran up the stairs.

"Yeah right!" she called. Rico was right behind her trying to get past her. Even though they both shared a room with a bathroom they liked the privacy of it and being in it first. I moved out the way and watched as Jaden silently walked past me. I looked down for a moment and felt a warm hand touch mine. It was Lyon and I looked at him.

"Lui donner le temps de refroidir que vous savez qu'il aime à être laissée à ses pensées." (Give him time to cool down you know he likes to be left to his thoughts.) I sighed and looked down for a moment.

"Il peut être très difficile dragon parfois." (He can be a very difficult dragon sometimes.) Lyon chuckled.

"Yes I know. But give him time." he said. Since we were a family we all took the time to teach everyone our native languages. I only nodded with a small smile and he did the same and I left him to go to my room. I decided I would just leave Jaden alone and once I entered the room I saw his back to me, shirtless and in only black jeans. His skin was so tanned and perfect. He didn't even look at me and I didn't expect him to. I simply began to take off my shirt with my back to him and then my pants. I just wanted to take a shower and get this day over with. I turned around again to see him only in his underwear and once our eyes met we both looked confused for a moment. He was in his underwear for what reason. I then looked at the bathroom and knew what his intentions were. I looked back at him to see him frowning as if already telling me that he was going in first.

I wasn't one to defy my mate on anything but at this moment my happiness was more important. With great speed we both ran for the opened door bathroom. I was the first to reach it but Jaden gripped my hips and yanked me back hard and pulling me behind him so he could run in and I wasn't about to let that happen so I shot my hands forward and gripped his hair and pulled back hard and ladies and gentlemen…shit got real.


End file.
